


Has Anyone Ever Written Anything For You

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [59]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Comfort, Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Hospitals, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Original Harrington-Hargrove Child, Pregnant Steve Harrington, hard labor, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: After their scare, Billy and Steve are more than prepared about their baby girl’s arrival.One-shot based on the song Has Anyone Ever Written Anything For You by Stevie Nicks.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 9





	Has Anyone Ever Written Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Mid November

It’s been a few days since Billy thought he lost his husband.

Steve was doing much better but wasn't able to go home right away. He’s been kept in the hospital so he and the baby can be monitored by Doctor Sawyer to make sure they were both okay.

The hospital room Steve’s been in was littered with huge bouquets of flowers from all their family and friends, wishing him to get well and just to let him know how much they love him.

Billy hasn’t really left his husband’s side since he was able to see him again after the little scare he had. He refused to leave Steve and assured his husband that he was fine being there with him but Steve knew Billy hasn’t been sleeping or eating much because of how stressed he was for him and their baby.

They spent another restless night in the hospital and woke up early again. Steve’s nurse had come in and told him his and the baby’s vitals were excellent so she thinks he may be able to go home. When Steve heard that he was happy but didn’t want to get his hopes up in case Doctor Sawyer kept him there for another day or two.

The two of them spent most of the morning just hanging around. Steve didn’t leave his bed all that much because he had his laptop and was writing lesson plans for his class. He was a first grade teacher and still had priorities like making sure the substitute that was currently taking over his class, taught them what he wants.

He knew he was gonna be out for the rest of the year, which did sadden him because he wasn’t gonna see his students off to second grade, but his health comes first and there was no way he was gonna go back to teaching until he was fully healed from all this.

Billy was busy going through the overnight bags he’s brought, folding and refolding everything as a way to cope with his stress. Steve would occasionally glance over at his husband and frown but just let Billy be knowing it was keeping him calm.

While Steve was in the middle of typing notes onto his document, there’s a quiet knock on the door.

“Come in.” He calls and Billy turns around as they both look over, seeing Doctor Sawyer come in.

“Hello, hello.” She smiles and makes her way over to Steve’s bed.

He closes his laptop and adjusts himself so that he can listen to her.

“How are we doing today?” She asks, going through Steve’s chart.

“Good.” He answers and she nods.

“Yeah? Well everything here looks great. You’ve been doing much better, Steve. So I think the only option for us now would be to send you home.”  
A smile grows on Steve’s face when he hears her say that and Billy lets out a sigh of relief, giving his husband a celebratory kiss.

“Sorry.” Steve says when they pull away. “We’re just so ready to go home.”

“I know and I’m sorry we had to keep you here for so long but we just wanted to be sure everything’s okay. But, um, I’ll send for your discharge papers and hopefully you’ll be out of here within the hour.”

“Okay, sounds good.”

“Alright. Oh, I also wanted to go over with you about your bedrest. I understand it’s difficult being confined to a bed for a while but I want you to limit any moving as much as you can. Of course you can move around a bit like going to the bathroom, taking a shower, or just walking the length of your bedroom to get your blood flowing, but that’s it. I don’t want you to risk potentially going into preterm labor again.”

“Okay. Strict bed rest, little movements, and boredom.” Steve repeats and the three of them laugh.

“Unfortunately boredom is a factor but you’ll find ways to busy yourself. You’re a teacher right? Maybe you can video chat with your students and see how they’re doing? I’m sure that’ll make both your day and their day.”

“That’s actually a good idea. Probably once I’m settled I could look into that.”

“Well I’m sure your students would love it. Anyway, I’ll send for those forms and have you home soon.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“No problem. I’ll see you soon.” She steps out of the room and Billy gives off a breathy smile to his husband.

“We’re going home.” He declares.

“We’re going home.” Steve happily repeats and moans into a kiss from his husband.

Over the next hour, Steve’s nurse comes in and removes his fetal monitor, pulse ox, and IV so that he can change into normal clothes and out of the gown he’s been wearing for the last six days.

Billy helps his husband into some sweatpants and an old Metallica t-shirt of his then they wait some more for Steve to be discharged.

When they were presented their forms, they both signed them and were finally on their way home.

Billy held his husband’s hand over the center console the whole ride home and helped him inside, getting him settled into their bedroom. He took care of some things around the house before joining his lover in their bed, finally able to relax.

“Hey babe?” Steve asks and reaches his hand over, tangling his fingers in Billy’s curls.

“Hmm?”

“Can you maybe rub some lotion on my belly? It’s getting really itchy and if I scratch it then it’s gonna burn.”

“Sure baby.” Billy smiles and pecks Steve’s lips then gets up to go get his lotion from their bathroom.

Billy comes back and warms the lotion up in his hands while Steve lifts his shirt, putting his bump on display for his husband. Billy massages the lotion around Steve’s stretched skin and can feel their girl rolling around under his palms

“Woah, guess someone’s awake.” Billy smiles at Steve who was grinning down at his bump where they could both see her moving and stretching him. “Hey little girl, you know you scared momma and daddy before. It’s not nice to make momma hurt but we forgive you sweet girl. We know it wasn’t your fault so now you have some more time before you’re ready to come meet us.”

Steve feels a warmth in his heart hearing his husband talk to their daughter. “I think she’s gonna listen to her daddy now because she knows she’s not ready to come out yet.” He tells him, still working his fingers through Billy’s curls.

After Billy has all the lotion on Steve’s bump, he lets it dry before pulling his shirt down then lays beside him again.

“So,” Billy sighs, resting his head on his fist. “I know we just got home and all but what are we gonna do when she comes?”

“Billy, I-”

“I know it’s still early to think about but after what happened to you, we need to be more prepared for her arrival.”

“I know.” Steve nods. “What I was gonna say is that I think we should construct a birth plan just so we can have something made up for when the time comes.” Steve says watching his husband bite his tongue. “I think let’s worry about it later and just focus on getting through these last few months before she comes. We still have to finish her room and maybe have some us time.”

“Ooh, I’d love that.” Billy moans and leans down planting a kiss on his husband. “How about we take a nap and cuddle because I haven’t been able to hold you in days.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Steve smiles and turns on his side so that Billy can feel him up.

**-Three Months Later-**

Time passed by so fast for them. They spent a majority of it getting ready for their daughter’s arrival and just preparing for her to enter their lives.

Now Steve was in active labor and has been for quite a few hours.

They were at the hospital, in a private birthing suite, and Steve has been in the tub trying to ease his pain.  
He was laying on his side while Billy was feeding him ice chips. He was very vocal through his contractions and was adamant about having a natural birth so he refused an epidural every time it was brought up.

Billy was his rock and just did what his husband asked of him, even if it was to be quiet so that Steve could use the silence while he was vocalizing his pain. It was tough for Billy to have his husband be in so much pain and discomfort because of him but they’ve waited for this for so long and they were so close to the finish line, Steve just had to hold on until the end.

“Hey baby,” Billy strokes Steve’s damp hair away from his face and Steve opens his eyes to look at his husband. “Do you want to get out soon? I remember Doctor Sawyer saying it may stall your labor and I want you to get through this as much as you do.”

“Hmmmf,” Steve groans and his face contorts as a contraction tears up inside him. “Billy…”

Billy gives his husband his hand to squeeze and watches in such amazement as his husband works through the pain. He breathes through it, even though it was difficult, he listened to his body and let every breath bring him closer to meeting their baby.

After the contraction passed, Steve opened his eyes again and is met with a warm smile from his husband. “I wanna get out.”

“Okay, sweetheart.” Billy nods and gets up from the floor to help his husband out. He grabs onto Steve’s arms and pulls him up from the water, causing some of it to splash on the floor under him but he didn’t mind, labor and birth were messy.

Billy gets a towel for his husband and dries him off before getting him wrapped in his robe so they could go back into the room.

Steve took a few careful steps and was struck with another contraction so he stopped and held onto Billy’s arm tightly. They slowly sway their bodies from side to side as more contractions continuously hit Steve full force.

It wasn’t until five minutes later that he was able to straighten himself out and let go of Billy, walking over to the bed.

He leans forward and clenches his hand around the sheets, hissing through his gritted teeth from another contraction that peaked inside him. “....hurts….” He whimpers and tears start to fill in his eyes. “...Billy…”

“I’m here babe. What do you want me to do?”

Steve reaches his arm around and runs his hand along his back, showing Billy he wanted him to apply pressure there.

Billy digs the bottom of his palms into Steve’s lower back and Steve moans out in both pleasure and relief because it was helping him.

“Relax babe, you’re doing so good.” Billy tells him, while moving his hands in small circles at his lower back.  
“I-I can’t handle this…” Steve thickly swallows and starts to slightly rock his body forward. “...but I can do this.”

Billy smiles hearing his husband sound so determined to continue to do this with no pain relief. Even though it hurt like hell, he knew Steve could do this and was already so proud of him.

As the night went on, Steve’s contractions got worse to the point where his body was uncontrollably shaking and he was sobbing from the pain, shivering from the initial shock it was putting on him.

Billy’s hand was his head over Steve’s forehead and frowned seeing his husband struggle. “What do you want to do, Stevie?”

Steve doesn’t even answer and just shakes his head, unable to even think from how much pain he was in. He was crying and just couldn’t deal with it anymore.

“Do you want to get the epidural? Billy asks and Steve shakes his head again because he knows if he gets an epidural then he’s admitting defeat. “Baby, if you get the epidural it doesn’t mean you’re weak or a failure. This is a lot on you and your body. Plenty of people get an epidural, it’s normal. In the end, you know, you’re still going to birth our baby and give her life which is so amazing.”

“...okay…” Steve whimpers. “I-I’ll get it.”

“Okay, baby. I’ll get the nurse in here and we’ll get you your epidural.” Billy tells him and places a kiss onto his clammy forehead.

Steve waited twenty minutes for the anesthesiologist to come in, it was the longest twenty minutes of his life. But finally she came in and they got Steve ready to receive the drug.

He was sitting over the edge of the bed with his legs dangling down. Billy was standing in front of him with his arms wrapped around Steve’s neck, providing him loving and comforting words to his husband.

“Okay Steve you’re gonna feel a pinch and some pressure so when I tell you I want you to take a deep breath in then let it out slowly, alright?”

“Mhm.” He nods and winces knowing that a huge needle was about to be inserted into his spine.

“You’re gonna be okay, baby. I’m right here.” Billy says and has Steve look into his eyes, hoping it would distract him from the pain.

The anesthesiologist cleans the area with iodine then gets the needle ready to be inserted.

“‘Kay, are you ready Steve?” She asks.

He nods again then answers with a quiet, “Yes.”

“Alright so I want you to take a deep breath in…” Steve feels the needle insert into his spine and winces again while Billy tightens his hold on him. “...and let it out slowly. Good.” She inserts the small tube then tapes it, finishing up.

They lay Steve back down on the bed and she lets him know what’s to be expected to happen, such as his not being able to feel anything below his waist and that there’s a fifteen minute delay before it kicks in. Steve was fine with all that, he was just relieved that he could get some rest for the remainder of the night.

Now drugged up with his epidural, Steve was back to smiling at his husband. He had that dopey look on his face from the high of not being in as much pain as he was.

“Get some sleep sweetheart. You need your rest.” Billy tells him then leans down to give him a kiss. “I’ll be right here, by your side.”

“Okay.” Steve mumbles and closes his eyes, heaving a sigh as he settles himself to get some sleep.

**-Ten Hours Later-**

“...four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good job Steve. Take a breath and we’ll go again.” Steve slowly exhaled and laid his head back against the pillow.

Billy carded his hand through Billy’s hair, and provided sweet words of encouragement to him.

Steve’s first epidural had worn off long ago, so he got another, then another but now he was feeling everything. However, he knew he was gonna be able to manage because he was so close to the end and that’s what gave him the motivation to continue.

Doctor Sawyer was eyeing the monitor that measured Steve’s contractions and nodded before looking back to him, “Another contraction’s coming so big breath in, chin to your chest, and push.” Steve sucked in the air and bore down, his face scrunched together from the unpleasant feeling at his entrance. “Good, there you go Steve. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Okay, one more push, I know you got it in you. Push! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good job Steve she’s coming down a lot.”

“I feel it.” He groaned and tried to look down but couldn’t see much due to his large belly and the monitor wrapped around it.

His doctor gave him a few minutes to rest until he got his contraction, then when it came she told him to push while Billy was now counting it out to his husband.

“Go baby. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Nice job honey.” Billy smiled down at his husband and continued to card his fingers through Steve’s hair while he held his leg up to help him.

“Push again.” Doctor Sawyer advises.

Steve sucked in some air and bore down yet again with Billy counting in his ear. “One, two, three, four, five, six, that’s it honey she’s coming, nine, ten. Go again, ready?” At first Steve shook his head then nodded and pushed hard. “One, two, three, four, five, si-“

“-Ooh its burning.” Steve hissed through gritted teeth.

“She’s crowning love. You’re doing so good.” Billy praised as he continued to coach and encourage his husband.

“Agh! Can you see her?! Oooh god.”

“Breathe for me Steve. Her head is coming.” Doctor Sawyer advised while using her gloved fingers to stretch his swollen entrance and accommodate the baby’s head as she was pushing herself out.

“I can see her perfectly babe. She has so much hair, honey.” Billy smiled as he spoke about his daughter, seeing her emerge into the world was probably the most amazing thing he had ever seen. “You’re so good, babe. So good.”

Steve lets out another sharp hiss then exhales as his contraction comes to an end.

“Her head is almost out, Steve You’re doing great. Remember let yourself stretch, the burning is natural just allow your body to stretch and breathe through it. Next contraction I don’t want you to push, okay? Just breathe into the pain.”

“Exhale, exhale, good. Ease up Steve you don’t want to tear. Nice job, here comes her head.

“You’re doing great, baby. She’s almost out.” Billy pressed a kiss to Steve’s sweaty forehead and went back to watching the birth of his child while also rubbing Steve’s inner thigh in a comforting manner.

As Steve breathed to birth his baby, he could feel her head slowly push through the opening. He felt her eyes, nose, and lips all come out and while it hurt like hell, it was exhilarating getting to feel the birth of his baby, being in the moment made it more special than he could possibly imagine.

“Keep breathing Steve. Good job, hun. That’s it-“

Steve suddenly gasped out when his daughter’s head had finally come out. It bursted out with some bloody fluids soaking in between Steve’s legs. “Oh god! Is that her head?! Please tell me that’s her head?!”

“Yep. It’s her head. Now I need to check for a cord so I want you to keep breathing for me, okay?”

Steve groaned and rolled his head along the pillow and scrunched his face getting a strong urge to push. He stuck to his breathing, inhaling and exhaling sharply but it wasn’t doing much, he needed to push.

“Ugh, I need to push!”

“Don’t push Steve, I need you to breathe.”

“I have to push! She’s hurting me!” He cried and tried his best not to push but it was becoming unbearable for him.

“Shh, don’t push baby. Doctor Sawyer’s helping her okay?” Billy quietly soothed his husband and kept his eyes on his daughter’s head slowly turning with the small pressure Steve’s breaths were doing.

“She has the cord around her neck so give me a very small push so that I can unwrap it, alright?” She prompted.

Steve nodded his head and pushed down, slightly. His entrance stretched somewhere as her shoulders were starting to squeeze through, hurting him even more.

“Good.” Doctor Sawyer praised and carefully undid the cord from the baby’s neck then looked up at Steve. “Next contraction, gimme a big push okay?”

“Okay.” He whimpered and had his hands rested on his thighs, preparing himself for another round of pushing.

“She’s almost here, love. You’re doing so amazing.” Billy continues to praise his husband and runs his fingers through Steve’s hair before bringing his hand back down to Billy’s inner thigh.

Steve groaned as the contraction built in pain so he lurched forward, gripped behind his thighs, and pushed hard.

“That’s it! There you go Steve! Good job! Good job! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again!” Steve stopped pushing and sucked in some more air than pushed again. “Good! Keep going Steve! She’s coming! Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.

Steve screamed and arched his back but went again.

“Push baby. Our girl is almost here.” Steve moaned from the intense pain and pressure that was in between his legs but kept going. “God, I love you so much Steve. You’re doing it baby. Push.”

“Here she comes Steve! Daddy would you like to deliver your baby?” Doctor Sawyer looked over at Billy and smiled behind her mask.

“Can I?” Billy asked, eyes glistening with tears.

“Yep! Just reach your hands down here and I’m going to talk you through it alright?”

“Okay.” Billy smiled at the doctor and looked at his husband then brought his hands down, gently placing them on the little bit of his daughter’s shoulders as they were close to coming out.

“Kay Steve, big push! Let’s get this baby out!”

The contraction came and Steve pushed like he’s been, ready for this to be over. After holding it for ten seconds, he pushed again but he so wanted this to be done.

“Aagh! Get her out!”

“Push baby. I got her.” Billy had his hands steady on the baby, her shoulders were now out and she was finally almost here. “Oh my god Steve! I’m holding our daughter, love. Push baby she’s almost out!”

Steve cried as he went again, pushing his absolute hardest and then it happened.

In one quick motion, their baby girl bursted out into her daddy’s hand, soaking them in amniotic fluids. Billy grinned from ear to ear, holding his daughter then he brought her up to Steve’s chest. “Look at her Stevie! She’s here! Our baby girl!”

Steve had looked through the sweat and tears that burned his eyes and was met with his giddy, emotional husband, but also her. The little babe who’s been residing inside of him for nine months, was laid on his chest skin-to-skin, looking right into his eyes.

“Oh my god! My baby…my baby.” Steve cried and brought his hand up to his daughter’s back while Steve cleaned her off with the blanket the nurse had laid over them. “Hi sweetheart, my god you’re so beautiful. Hi baby girl, aww welcome to the world honey.” She was laid directly above his heart, quieting down upon contact at the warmth of her mother’s bare chest. Steve’s gown had been opened prior to the delivery because he wanted to feel his baby on him for the very first time.

Billy pushed Steve’s hair out of his face and planted a heated kiss to his lips. “You did it babe. She’s here! Our baby girl’s here!” He never stopped smiling at his husband, amazed at him and what he just did. “I’m so proud of you.”

She lays on Steve and gets cleaned off but all he could do was stare into her big brown eyes and cry. She was finally there and she was going to be in their lives forever. This tiny, beautiful thing was inside Steve causing him all this trouble and now she was there, right in front of his eyes. He held her and just smiled at her. “I love you…my baby…I love you so much.”

**-Several Weeks Later-**

Billy had just got home from being at work all day. The house was quiet and was still a little messy but he didn’t mind because they were still adjusting to living with a newborn.

“Steve?” Billy calls out, looking around the house that remained still.

He searches everywhere for his husband then heads into their bedroom, hearing movement in their bathroom. It sounded like water was moving and someone was in there.

Billy pushes the door open and finds his husband sitting in the tub with their baby girl laying on his chest, both calm and relaxed. He smiles to himself and sits on the floor, next to the tub.

Steve opens his eyes and looks over, smiling at him. “Hey babe.” He greets, his hand slowly stroking their daughter’s back.

“Hi. What are you guys doing?”

Steve shrugs, glancing down at their baby. “I thought we needed it since it’s cold outside and we wanted to get warm.” Steve chuckles, crossing his ankles together that were submerged under the water. “Plus she loves the water so much and being with her momma so I thought it was a perfect time for us to bond.”

“My sweet girl.” Billy reaches his hand out and brushes his finger along his daughter’s cheek which caused her to scrunch her nose at her daddy. “I love you baby.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile at his husband’s interaction with their daughter and it takes him back to when he first held her when she was born.

Billy was able to hold his daughter for the first time and was giddy like a little kid, anxious to hold her. He removes his shirt and Steve was unswaddling her so that they can do skin-to-skin.

“You're gonna go see your daddy now baby girl. Yes you are.” Steve hands her over to his husband as the sight warms his heart.

Billy takes her and as soon as he sits with her on her chest, he starts to cry which makes Steve emotional watching his husband hold their baby girl for the first time.

“Oh Billy.” Steve frowns watching his husband with their little one. “Honey.”

“Sorry.” Billy wetly says. “I just didn’t expect to be so overwhelmed with emotion.” He sniffles and retracts his neck back, looking down at his little girl. “My beautiful girl, I love you so much, you know that? I love you more than you'll ever know sweetheart. Daddy is always gonna be here for you. I’m gonna watch you grow and learn and you’re gonna be such a joy to have around. Never, ever forget that.”

That moment will be etched into Steve’s heart forever.

He sighs and sits up in the tub. “I think it’s time to get out. Our feet are starting to prune.”

“Okay. Do you want me to take her first?”

“Sure.”

Billy nods and gets a towel ready for his daughter, scooping her up from Steve, swaddling her in it. He holds her to his chest then helps his husband out, leaving him to dry off.

“She had stuff ready for her on our bed.” Steve shouts from behind the closed bathroom door.

“Okay!” Billy takes the baby with him to the bed and lays her down on the fresh clean sheets.

She whimpers and stretches her limbs, adjusting to the cold. “I know baby, daddy’s gonna warm you up in a minute.” He kisses her tummy and reaches for her lotion that was left on the bedside table.

First, he rubs the baby lotion all over her body, then puts a diaper over her little bum, and gets her into her jammies. Once she’s dressed, he surrounds her with pillows so she doesn’t roll off while he changes into some lounge clothes as well.

Steve comes out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt, joining his husband and daughter on the bed.

The three of them then settled together and the baby was staring up at her parents sucking her fist with a smile on her face.

Billy smiles down at her and blows raspberries onto her tummy causing her to giggle at her daddy. “You like that, baby girl?” He continues to do it then takes her feet and pretends to eat them which she got a kick out of as well. “On no! Daddy’s gonna eat your little piggies! Oh no!” She erupts in a fit of giggles making them both laugh.

“I think our girl’s gonna be laughing all night at this point.” Steve says while Billy just holds her feet in between his fingers. “Aren’t they cute?”

“They’re my favorite thing about her.” Billy comments in a deep voice, kissing them.

Steve and Billy just love their daughter so much and are so lucky to have been blessed with her.


End file.
